Forgiveness
by lucedragneel
Summary: Hubungan Gray dan Juvia akan diuji kali ini. Akankah mereka bisa bertahan? [Gruvia] /RnR?;;)


Forgiveness

Gray Fullbuster X Juvia Loxar One Shot

WARNING: sedikit GrayUltear,OOCmaybe

"Gray-samaaa~"

Siapa lagi yang mempunyai ciri khas seperti itu kecuali wanita bersurai biru ini,eh?

Sembari membawa bungkusan kue penuh cintanya untuk pemuda tercintanya,mari aku jelaskan apa yang terjadi.

'Mengapa Juvia membawa bungkusan kue itu,hm?' Mungkin itu pertanyaannya yang sedang mengelilingi otak kalian.

Ya,sudah setahun ini wanita dengan kekuatan sihir air itu menjalin hubungan asmara dengan sasaran _stalker_ sejatinya.

Terkejut,eh? Oh sudahlah,kalian semua tahu sikap Gray yang malu-malu mau dengan Juvia itu kan? Selalu mengabaikan Juvia,tetapi ketika Juvia didekati rival sejatinya -Lyon Vastia-,ia pasti akan berusaha menjauhkan Lyon dari Juvia.

Tentu saja,ini membuat seluruh penghuni guild Fairy Tail senang. Terutama,sebut saja Lucy Heartfilia. Yang akhirnya bisa mengakhiri /sedikit/ masalahnya yang selalu di _death glare_ oleh Juvia sambil berkata 'Love Rival'.

Dengan hati riang dan melompat-lompat kecil,ia mengetuk pintu rumah Gray-sama yabg sangat ia cintai itu.

_Duk duk_

Tidak ada suara balasan yang terdengar.

Tak apa,wanita itu mencoba mengetuk pintunya lagi.

_Duk duk_

Masih seperti sebelumnya,tak ada satu pun suara balasan yang terdengar.

Juvia yang sangat penasaran,perlahan membuka pintu rumah pemuda itu dengan bungkusan kue yang ia dekap dengan tangan kanannya erat.

_Krek.._

Melihat berbagai pakaian berhamburan di mana-mana,kaca rias yang pecah di sebelahnya,perabotan yang berjatuhan,dan remah-remah makanan berjatuhan di lantai membuat otak Juvia berpikir,

'Tak biasanya Gray-sama seperti ini..'

Juvia menyusuri ruangan di sudut rumah dan melihat pintu kamar Gray terbuka,dengan inisiatif wanita ini perlahan memasuki kamar Gray dan melihat..

Gray yang tertidur pulas dengan bertelanjang dada -tentu saja-,

sambil memeluk erat seorang wanita..,

wanita..yang hampir mencelakai Gray saat di Tenroujima!

Ultear..

Anak dari Ul itu tidur membelakangi Gray dengan senyum licik terpampang di wajahnya.

Manik biru gelap Juvia membesar dan ia langsung meneriaki kencang mereka berdua dengan air mata mengalir deras di pipinya,

"Gray-sama! Ultear-san! Aku tak percaya kalian tega..",

Lelaki yang diteriaki beserta wanita itu terbangun dan tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan memekakkan telinga mereka dan melihat Juvia menangis sembari terisak-isak.

Gray yang merasa sangat bersalah terlihat ingin menjelaskan sesuatu,

"Juvia-biar aku jelaskan-",

Juvia yang terlihat sudah muak melempar kue yang ia masak penuh jerih payah itu ke arah Gray dan Ultear dan berkata sesenggukkan,

"Makan sampah itu! Aku tak butuh lagi!",

sambil berlari kencang meninggalkan kediaman si pemuda.

Ya..sepertinya rencana Ultear untuk menghancurkan Gray berhasil,melihat senyum licik yang terpampang di wajahnya dan menatap tidak peduli ke arah Juvia.

-Forgiveness-

Sebulan telah berlalu,semenjak itu Juvia bukanlah Juvia yang ceria dan menatap Gray penuh cinta lagi. Juvia yang sekarang,adalah Juvia yang selalu murung dan bersembunyi di balik payung merah mudanya.

"Drip Drip Drop.."

Gray yang selalu mengawasi Juvia,juga menatap sedih ke arah mantan kekasihnya itu dan selalu berusaha memberikan penjelasan ke wanita hujan itu tetapi ia akan selali ditahan oleh Gajeel yang menatapnya tajam dan berkata,

"Untuk apa kau menyakiti hati Juvia lagi,_idiot_."

Para anggota guild juga terlihat tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mereka tak berhak untuk mencampuri hubungan orang lain,bukan? Hubungan Gray-Juvia yang merenggang itu membuat mereka hanya bisa berdoa agar mereka bisa kembali seperti biasanya.

Setidaknya,kalau mereka tak kembali bersama,mereka akan menjadi ceria seperti biasanya.

-Forgiveness-

"Juvia...",

Ya,pemuda yang selalu menimbulkan hawa dingin kepada orang-orang sekitarnya itu mengucapkan nama mantan kekasihnya dengan pelan dan terus berjalan menyusuri kota yang ramai di hari yang cerah itu.

Hari yang cerah tak membuat hati pemuda ini juga cerah.

Yang ada,hanyalah hati kelabu yang tergores,terluka,dan membuatnya menutup hatinya untuk perasaan wanita lain dan hanya peduli kepada Juvia.

Tanpa peduli apa yang terjadi,ia terus berjalan sampai ia menabrak seseorang-,

"Ah,Maaf aku su-",

Gray yang belum selesai mengucapkan permintaan maafnya menatap seseorang yang ia tabrak itu dengan kaget,

"Juvia...",

Ternyata,yang ia tabrak adalah wanita yang sudah mengganggu pikirannya sebulan ini hingga membuatnya tak seceria biasanya.

Wanita yang dipanggil itu hanya bisa menatap pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan kosong dan sambil memegang erat payung merah mudanya ia melenggang pergi tanpa memedulikan tatapan Gray-samanya itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang,Gray langsung menarik lengan wanita itu hingga membuat payung merah mudanya terjatuh dan membawanya ke pinggir sungai.

Sesampainya di pinggir sungai..

"Juvia..Aku minta maaf padamu karena..",

Belum selesai Gray berbicara,Juvia menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Gray pertanda ia menyuruhnya untuk diam dan berkata pelan,

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan,Juvia sudah memaksamu untuk mencintai Juvia..Ultear memang yang terbaik untukmu..Gray-sama..",

Hati pemuda es itu memanas mendengar perkataan Juvia,dan ia membantah perkataan Juvia dengan kencang.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?! Kau sangatlah berarti untukku! Hidupku hampa tanpa dirimu..Juvia..Ultear..ia menjebakku! Ia ingin membuatku hancur dengan cara menghancurkan hatiku dan membuat hubungan kita berantakkan! Aku sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia bisa ada di sebelahku! Kau..percaya denganku kan?",

Pemuda itu menitikkan air matanya pelan dan mengelus pipi Juvia pelan.

Hei,jarang-jarang kau melihat Gray menangis kan?

Wanita bersurai biru itu menatap Gray dalam dan..

Bibir Juvia mencium sekilas pipi sang pemuda itu.

"Juvia percaya pada Gray-sama. Lebih baik kita melupakan masa lalu yang kelam dan menatap masa depan yang lebih baik. Bagaimana Gray-sama?",

Pria itu menghapus air mata yang sedikit membasahi matanya dan langsung menyentuh bibir Juvia dengan bibirnya sekilas.

"Terimakasih! Terimakasih sudah mempercayaiku Juvia!"

Kedua insan yang identik dengan warna biru itu berpelukkan erat lalu melepasnya dan berjalan menyusuri kota. Dengan senyum mengembang di kedua sudut pipi mereka,mereka siap untuk menyongsong masa depan yang lebih baik.

Ya,sepertinya akan ada kabar baik untuk anggota guild Fairy Tail dan kabar buruk..yang tentunya untuk Ultear!

-end-

Arigatou Gozaimasu kalo udah mau baca fanfic saya yang gajelas ini;;

Review dan Saran yang membangun sangatlah diterima!


End file.
